


symphony (hold me tight and don't let go)

by glorypath



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, idk why all my fics have shy jonghyun but o well, lowkey social media as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorypath/pseuds/glorypath
Summary: minhyun thinks minki has a crush on the conductor. he's not wrong.





	symphony (hold me tight and don't let go)

“He’s so hot.” Minki whispered to clarinet one, Hwang Minhyun, as Jonghyun counted the string section into their part again.

Minhyun rolled his eyes, “You say that every symphony rehearsal Minki, I think everyone knows how much you want to bone him at this point.”

“I do not want to do _that_ to him.” Minki hissed. “I just know how to appreciate fine things. I'm like, a fan of fine art." 

Minhyun turned to the brass section behind them, “Hey Dongho, doesn’t Minki have the hugest crush on Jonghyun Kim.”

“Oh definitely,” the trombonist grinned. “It’s so obvious, the string section probably know about it.”

“I do not!” Minki said defensively. “Minhyun, you can’t just ask your boyfriend, he’ll obviously agree with you.”

“Let’s ask Aaron then.” Minhyun replied. “He’ll agree too.”

“Can the clarinets please stop talking?” An all too familiar voice cut through Minhyun and Minki’s conversation, and Minki turned to see Jonghyun Kim looking right at him (and Minhyun, but mostly him) “Thank you. Strings, we’ll take it from bar 8 of the second movement.”

“Just so you know,” Minki whispered as he turned the page in his music. “I utterly despise you. Hate, hate, loathe entirely.” He didn’t even have to look to know that Minhyun was wearing his smug smile. “I hope your reed cracks.” He added, snorting at Minhyun’s gasp.

\--

Minki clicked open his lunchbox, grinning when he saw what his mom had packed him.

“Gimbap? Give me a bit!” Minhyun said from across him, snatching some before Minki could say no.

“Choke.” Minki said, voice monotone. “Mom was in a really good mood last night, I think dad sent her another letter. Minseok got Jeon.”

Minhyun nodded, beckoning for Dongho and Aaron to join them. “Minki’s got gimbap!”

“Dongho won’t care.” Minki commented. “His dad makes Korean food almost every night.” The mentioned took a seat next to his boyfriend, while Aaron placed himself on Minki’s left.

“Yeah, but even my dad can admit that your mom practically invented homemade gimbap. Every time I mention you he’s always like ‘pls try to get Mrs Choi’s gimbap recipe, son’” He looked at Minki with wide, puppy eyes. Sighing, he pushed the lunch box towards his friend, letting him take a piece.

“Your dad says pls?” Aaron questioned, brow raised. Minki snorted at Dongho’s pout. "No one says pls. Except for right now. Is he trying to start a trend?"

“Mr Kang is down with the kids.” He giggled. Everyone else continued to talk, Aaron saying something about his stepmother - Patricia - but Minki was no longer truly listening. Across the canteen he spotted Jonghyun Kim, clutching onto his lunch tray with white knuckles and nibbling his lower lip while he searched for somewhere to sit. Realizing his best friend wasn’t quite with them, Minhyun turned to follow his gaze. He turned back to grin at Minki, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Invite him to sit with us.” He suggested. Minki shook his head without taking his eyes off Jonghyun, who had sat at the end of an empty table, pulling a book out of his bag.

“I don’t understand him.” Aaron commented. “Asians are already a small minority at this school. We should stick together against the white people.”

“He doesn’t have to be friends with us.” Minhyun reminded Aaron gently, always the voice of reason.

“Maybe he just doesn’t like us.” Minki suggested, pretending the thought didn’t hurt (maybe he did have a crush on Jonghyun, just maybe).

“I don’t think it’s that.” Dongho spoke up. “I think he’s just shy. We’ve all been friends since third grade and he only transferred here last year. We probably seem like this tight knit group of friends that he wouldn’t be able join.”

Everyone was silent for a moment, thinking over his words. “Why do you have to say things that make sense?” Aaron complained, throwing a baby carrot at Dongho.

“It’s just my superior intellect.” He replied, grinning cheekily. “Didn’t Patricia teach you not to throw things?”

That earned Dongho a loud ‘shut up Kang!’ and a baby carrot to the eyebrow.

\---

“Can I get a lift home?” Minhyun asked Minki over the sound of tuning instruments.

“Mom borrowed my car this morning to do something, so Minseok is picking me up. I think that’s just so he can flex his new car. I’ll tell him there’s going to be one more passenger.” Minki turned on his phone, lowering the brightness so no one (aka Jonghyun) would tell him off for texting instead of warming up.

The clamour of tuning orchestra died down all at once, as the principal music teacher stood in Jonghyun’s usual spot. “I am sitting in the rehearsal today, to make sure everything is running smoothly for the concert. Please just practice like I’m not here, I’ll hand it back over to Jong…? Uh - your conductor now.”

Minhyun and Minki shared an unimpressed look. “Jonghyun’s not even a hard name.” Minki commented, lips pursed. “And her whole ‘play like I’m not here!’ act is terrible. We all know how mad she’ll get if we mess up.”

“God forbid that happens three months before the concert.” Minhyun rolled his eyes. “Jonghyun’s looking at you by the way.”

“Great, another reprimand.” Minki sighed. He turned to look less like he was talking and more like he was focusing. To his surprise, Jonghyun did not look like he was about to chew Minki out in front of everyone for talking again, his gaze was soft - almost tender. Minki couldn’t help it, he blushed, turning his gaze towards his music.

“That was really good!” The teacher gushed at the end of the rehearsal. “I’m excited to see how you improve on that in the next three months. Well done Jonghyun, you’ve impressed me.”

“Funny how she didn’t mess up this time, _after_ he’s proved himself.” Minhyun commented to Minki as they packed everything up. “Did Minseok say yes?”

“Oh, I’ll check.” Minki retrieved his phone from his denim jacket pocket, where it had quickly been shoved after the teacher had started talking. “Yeah he said it’s chill. Oh, mom’s inviting you for dinner as well.”

“Yes.” Minhyun said immediately. “It’s been months since I’ve had Mrs Choi’s cooking.”

“Yet simply hours since you stole some of my lunch.” Minki commented dryly, pulling the jacket on. “Minseok’s outside, come on.”

“Let me just say bye to Dongho.” Minhyun said, approaching the trombone player. Minki waved at Dongho from where he was, leaning against the back of the chair as he waited for Minhyun. “Done.” His best friend chimed, suddenly reappearing. “Let’s go.”

The two left, complaining about the horrendous amount of English homework they’d been assigned that day, neither noticing Jonghyun Kim’s gaze burning into them.

\----

“Oh, thank you so much Mrs Choi.” Minhyun groaned, looking like he had found heaven in Minki’s mother’s jajangmyeon. She beamed at him across the table, always happy when people complimented her cooking.

“Their father fell in love with me because of my Korean cooking.” She said proudly, and Minki couldn’t help but smile at his mother. He had heard the story of his parents meeting countless times, but it was one he’d never get tired of. “How did that happen again, mom?” He asked through a mouthful of noodles.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Minki-yah.” She scolded, a wistful look taking over her face afterwards as she thought back to her and Minki’s father. “I worked at the Korean restaurant my parents run, he would always come in on a Saturday night and would stay late to talk to me while I cleared up. One day he just kissed me.” She recalled. “It was the best moment of my life - other than marrying him and having Minki and Minseok, obviously.” She quickly added.

“Thanks mom.” Minseok muttered, looking down when she fixed him with a stern look. “Oh, by the way Minki.” He looked over to his brother. “Who was that boy watching when you were leaving with Minhyun.”

“A boy?” Minki asked, eyebrow raised in disbelief. “Watching me leave?”

Minseok nodded, swallowing his mouthful of food and taking a sip of water. “Yeah.” He nodded again. “Your age, black hair. He was holding like six different music folders.”

“Oh!” Minhyun snapped his fingers as he realised who it was. Minki blinked at him, confused. “Jonghyun Kim. It must be. He has different folders for each section and an extra one.”

 

“Are you friends with him, Minki?” His mother asked, looking up from her food. Minki shook his head.

 

“No, not really mom.” He replied awkwardly, hoping for the conversation to be dropped soon. Minhyun wiggled his eyebrows again and smirked knowingly. A second later he yelped, and it was Minki’s turn to smirk as he returned his foot to where it had been before Minhyun had done anything. “You okay, Minhyun?” He asked with mock concern, hiding a snigger when his best friend nodded and smiled with gritted teeth.

 

↞↠

**_Liked by pockyjr, kangbaekho and 182 others!_ **

**optimushwang:** thx for having me round bestie!!

_Load more comments_

**glorypath:** pls leave my house

**optimushwang** : @glorypath love you too bestie!!

 

—

 

**jonghyun** @pockyjr

I knew it. Angels are real

↞↠

 

“Another detention?!” Minki chastised Aaron. “What did you do this time.”

Aaron shrugged as they turned into the lunch hall. “It wasn’t even that much. Some guy was calling you names. I threatened to punch him. I got detention, he got nothing.”

Minki halted, feeling oddly touched. “Thanks-”

“It’s fine.” Aaron interrupted quickly. “Where’s Minhyun?”

He scanned the hall, soon spotting the familiar blond head. “Just there, with Dongho.”

“Anymore Korean food?” Aaron asked as they got closer to the pair.

“Not today.” Minki replied. “I’m not here to exploit my mother’s good mood.”

“Fair enough.” Aaron shrugged as they sat down. “I’m going to get Patricia to make me some.”

“Good luck with that.” Minki laughed. “After getting a detention.”

“Detention?” Minhyun’s head shot up from his phone. "Kwak Aaron what did you do?”

“Nothing major.” Aaron said. “Just threatened to give someone a bloody nose.” He was met with disapproving looks from everyone, and he sighed. "There was a reason." 

“Violence is never the answer.” Dongho frowned, expression the most disapproving out of all of them as he prepared to reprimand Aaron.

“He was saying stuff about Minki.” Aaron told them and Dongho’s frown shifted to a scowl, Minhyun’s expression mirroring it. “Like, about his hair and just, ugh.”

Minki looked down at his food, feeling self-conscious for the first time in a year. The other three at the the table looked murderous, Dongho squeezing his water bottle so hard that the drink inside was millimetres away from spilling over the top.

“It’s fine.” He said. “I don’t care.” He looked down at his lunch, allowing his hair to fall and obscure his face.  He hated being reminded about how different everyone thought he was, especially when it regressed to the memories of being pushed and teased until finally his friends had snapped. 

“Minki,” Minhyun looked at him with pity in his eyes. “I-”

“I don’t care.” Minki interrupted. “Let’s not talk about it.” The others at the table exchanged uneasy looks, but let the subject drop and continued eating their lunch, occasionally picking things out and dropping them into Minki's lunchbox. 

 

↞↠

 

**1st the worst 2nd the best** @choiren

sigghhh maybe its time to cut my hair

 

**1st clarinet** @optimushwang

petition to start a minki protection club

 

**king aron** @aaronkwak

@optimushwang i’ll join

 

**cinnamon roll** @baekhokng

@optimushwang @aaronkwak paid the membership fee last thursday

 

**jonghyun?** @pockyjr

I’ll join.

 

—

**_liked by optimushwang, pockyjr and 201 others_ **

**glorypath:** my mom took this picture of me and then started crying. big mood.

_Load more comments_

**optimushwang:** OH MY GOD MINKI SODKFJSLDKJF

 

—

 

**minnie:** did u want to anyway or did the whites make u??

**rennie:** i wanted a change anyway

**minnie:** promise?

**rennie:** promise!!

↞↠

“Are you going to supported study after school today?” Minki turned back to reply to Rachel’s question. “I don’t think so. Aren’t there extra band rehearsals?” The flutist groaned in response. “Ugh, why does Jonghyun keep calling extra rehearsals. It’s gotten to the point I’m tempted to just quit and forget about the extra credit.”

“Don’t blame it all on Jonghyun.” Minki replied defensively. “Miss Weiler is putting a load of pressure on him. I guess he just feels like he has a lot to live up to, once he properly gets into conducting he’ll be able to relax more.”

“I guess.” Rachel sighed, hiking up her bag. “I’ll see you at sectionals.”

Minki nodded, continuing to head to his locker. He passed by Jonghyun Kim, who was standing frozen, staring into the space Minki and Rachel had just been standing. In his effort to speed past his crush whilst looking effortlessly graceful, Minki didn’t notice that Jonghyun was within earshot of their conversation.

↞↠

 

“How long left of sectionals?” Minki whispered to Minhyun, who quickly checked his watch. “Like, fifteen minutes.” Minhyun replied, turning the page in his music. They still had another twelve bars rest. “Why? Disappointed you can’t ogle Jonghyun?”

“No!” Minki replied, elbowing Minhyun between the ribs. “Shut up, Hwang.”

“Don’t hate me because it’s true.” Minhyun shrugged, earning him another elbow. “No, I hate you because it’s you.” Minki muttered, lifting the clarinet back to his lips. A few bars in and there was a knock on the door of their practice room. Undeterred, the group went on playing, until Jonghyun poked his head in and Minki’s instrument squeaked. Loudly. Minhyun started to laugh, halting in his playing. In front of him the flutes snickered.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Jonghyun said, ignoring what was happening in the room. “Could everyone come join the orchestra now?”

“Can you handle that Minki?” Minhyun teased, and Minki felt his cheeks burn.

“Please, minnie, stop.” He pouted at the older, who scoffed at his expression, plucking his music off their shared stand.

“That doesn’t affect me anymore.” Minki was about to launch into even more cute acts, when he was stopped by a hesitant tap on his shoulder.

“Yeah?” He turned to see Kyungwon from the year below. “I was wondering if you would go on a date with me, sometime?”

“I’m really sorry,” He started, frowning. “But I’m gay.”

“That’s fine!” Kyungwon grinned, looking really happy for someone that had been rejected. “Thanks!”

“Uh, no problem?”

↞↠

Minki sighed loudly. Everyone else continued to eat lunch. He sighed again, but there was still nothing. “Does no one care?” He asked, thinking out loud.

“It’s not that we don’t care. It’s just the last time we asked you started talking about how good Jonghyun looked, for five whole minutes. You didn’t even take a breath, you were seconds away from passing out.” Dongho replied, and Minki sighed again. Aaron threw a baby carrot at him.

“You’ve had a lot of carrots recently.” Minhyun pointed out.

Aaron groaned, “Don’t even get me started, Patricia’s got me on some white person diet. It’s revolting.”

“Give me the carrots.” Minki ordered. “I like them. You can have my breadsticks.”

“You have such a strange taste in food.” Dongho commented judgmentally, looking at Minki’s self packed lunch and then back at his own burger.

“No, I just don’t skip to go to McDonalds.” Minki replied scathingly, and the other two started to laugh at Dongho.

↞↠

**1st the worst 2nd the best** @choiren

pwease mwinhyun @optimushwang

 

**first clarinet** @optimushwang

finally, today is the day i take control and block minki

 

**1st the worst 2nd the best** @choiren

@optimushwang uwuwuwuwu

 

**sinnamon roll** @donghokng

@optimushwang @choiren i hate everything about the discourse today

 

**Stressed.** @pockyjr

Got two pieces of good news today :)

↞↠

**king aron** @aaronkwak

in other news rt if you want a thread retelling the funny thing that happened in chemistry w minki today

 

**king aron** @aaronkwak

no retweets but i’ll do it anyway. min’s music exams r coming up soon and all day i’ve been with him ppl have been approaching-  

 

**king aron** @aaronkwak

-him and asking if hes nervous and whatnot nd hes been pulling out that 2 blessed 2 b stressed meme **-**

 

**king aron** @aaronkwak

-and he zoomed right into it one time for the next person to ask. poor seungwan was just confronted with a ginger afro white man-

 

**king aron** @aaronkwak

-aNYWay in chemistry i asked him how long we had left before lunch and he pulls out his phone to check the time-

 

**king aron** @aaronkwak

-but at the same time he gets a twt notification so he fully unlocks his phone-

 

**king aron** @aaronkwak

-and suddenly he’s confronted with a ginger afro white man. minki scREAMS and accidently throws his phone up-

 

**king aron** @aaronkwak

-mr watsons yelling @ him and after a whole big rant minki just shrugs ‘i was jumpscared by a white person’

 

**king aron** @aaronkwak

im not ashamed to say i laughed until i peed

 

**king aron** @aaronkwak

u had to be there

 

**2 blessed 2 b stressed** @choiren

@aaronkwak so u just told a story and then erased the point of telling story by saying u had to be there wow well done

 

**uno clarinet** @optimushwang

@aaronkwak its not even that funny uhhhhh

 

**2 blessed 2 b stressed** @choiren

@optimushwang stay pressed minsalty.

 

**Stressed** @pockyjr

Ugghh

 

↞↠

 

“2 months to the concert.” Jonghyun announced to the group after rehearsal one day. “I know it seems a long time, but the pressure is on. Instead of just Tuesdays and Thursdays, I’m adding an extra lunchtime Wednesday rehearsal. Please try and make it?”

The band were vocal about their disapproval of this as they packed up, Minki noticing Jonghyun’s shoulders slump as he looked over the music, back to everyone. He slowed down in packing everything up, ignoring Minhyun’s curious look. “Just go without me.” He said, “I’ll meet you outside.”

“Okay.” Minhyun shrugged, strolling over to Baekho and Aron, who were already waiting for them. “He’ll catch us up.”

Minki waited for the room to clear before cautiously walking over to Jonghyun. “Are you okay?” He asked, hating the way Jonghyun flinched a little at his voice.

“Everyone hates me.” Jonghyun sighed, voice quiet. Minki had never heard him sound so defeated.

“That’s not true!” Minki said, and the older boy sighed again. “It’s not, Jonghyun.”

“They do. I call too many rehearsals and I don’t lead properly and-” His voice cracked and suddenly Jonghyun was crying, Minki watching wide eyed.

“Oh no, it’s okay.” He said, panicking slightly at how out of his depth he was. Minhyun was the comforter, he was the one telling sassy jokes on the side. Instinctively, Minki pulled Jonghyun into a tight hug. The older boy tensed in his arms, and Minki got ready to apologise, but then Jonghyun was relaxing into it.

 

The two stayed like that for a while, Jonghyun crying into Minki’s embrace, until the older boy pulled away and dried his eyes. “I’m sorry about that.” He sniffled, refusing to make eye contact with Minki. “I’m fine now.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He tried to play it off casually. “I do actually need to go though, I told my friends I’d be catching them up and,”

“Go.” Jonghyun smiled. “I’ll be fine. Thank you.”

Minki smiled back, slinging his bag over his shoulders and heading towards the doorway. He paused just before he left, turning back to look at Jonghyun, who had gone back to sorting his music. “You’re doing great Jonghyun!” He yelled across the room, shooting Jonghyun a thumbs up when he turned around and then ducking out the room.

Later on that night, Minki was getting ready to sleep when his phone buzzed with three new notifications.

 

**Unknown 11:56**

Thank you so much for today

 

**Unknown 11:56**

This is Jonghyun by the way

 

**Unknown 11:57**

I really appreciate what you did

 

**Me 12:00**

its no problem jonghyun !!

 

**Me 12:01**

im glad i could make you feel better

 

**Me 12:06**

Seriously though, i hope you don’t really think everyone hates you. They understand why you have to call so many rehearsals, ms weiler is putting way too much pressure on you. you’re an amazing conductor, you were an amazing first violin before you were promoted. if anyone doesn’t understand that, i’ll fight them.

 

**jonghyun ???**

Wow. Thank you.

 

↞↠

 

“Where were you yesterday?” Minhyun asked as they made their way into the lunch hall. “You took longer than we thought.”

“Sorry.” Minki said. “I stayed back to… talk to Jonghyun.” He said after a while, not wanting to disclose the details, for Jonghyun’s sake. “It took longer than I thought too.”

“Okay.” Minhyun nodded, seeming to sense how on guard and tense Minki was about the subject. “Oh, thank God, Dongho got the table.”

“As seniors, the other years really should move for us.” Minki commented. “...But as minorities, no chance.” He continued and Minhyun snorted. They sat down Dongho, Aaron joining them a minute later and fell into their usual lunchtime chat.

“Honestly though I think a pink wig would be an iconic look-” Minki cut himself off and stood up as he saw Jonghyun enter the canteen and sit down. “I’ll be back.” He said, marching towards where Jonghyun sat before he lost the confidence. “Hi.” He said, gaining Jonghyun’s attention and he looked up from his book. “You should, no, that’s too bossy. Would you like to sit with us?” He asked, gesturing over to where the other three were looking at the two with a range of expressions. Minhyun looked unbearably smug while Aaron and Dongho had identical expressions of confusion.

“Um,” Jonghyun blinked slowly. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah!” Minki smiled. “If you want to?”

“Okay.” Jonghyun nodded slowly, closing his book and gathering up the rest of his stuff. He followed Minki over to the table, shyly smiling at everyone and sitting down next to Minki.

“Anyway, back to how amazing I would look in a pink wig.” Minki quickly continued on with what they’d been talking about earlier, before Jonghyun had joined them. “Imagine it. Bobbed, with a fringe. It’s a look.”

“I mean, I won’t judge.” Aaron shrugged, taking a sip from his juice box. “Do you. Don’t let the whites put you off anything. If they try anything like two years ago, I'll punch 'em all." 

Minhyun and Dongho pulled a face at that, and Jonghyun looked between the three with confusion while Minki looked down at his lunch, suddenly uncomfortable.

“I see you’re confused, Jonghyun.” Minhyun started. “Let me-”

“I got bullied for a few years for being myself.” Minki interrupted. Minhyun’s story always made Minki seem pitiful. “It was ages ago and it’s not a big deal anymore.”

“But sometimes some smart ass thinks it’s okay to make a little comment here and there.” Aaron continued through gritted teeth. “And then I get detentions because I threaten to punch them.”

“Oh.” Jonghyun said, frowning. It was the angriest Minki had ever seen Jonghyun, and it was kind of hot.

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Minki said slowly. “It was like three years ago, we’re all over it.”  Minhyun raised an eyebrow at that, taking a sip from from his water bottle. He opened his mouth to talk again and, panicking, Minki shoved a piece of gimbap in his mouth.

“You have Korean food?” Jonghyun said, surprised, and Minki nodded.

“Take some if you want.” He offered, “My mom’s made enough to last like two weeks. She got another letter yesterday, and it's all good news.”

“I invite myself to dinner again.” Minhyun said, and Minki shrugged, texting his mom to make sure it was okay.

“My mom hardly ever makes any Korean food anymore.” Jonghyun said wistfully, looking at Minki with puppy eyes. Minki wasn’t sure if it was on purpose, but it was amazingly adorable either way.

“You should come too!” Minki offered and Jonghyun looked uneasy.

“I don’t really know your family though.” He said, though it was little half hearted. "And we're not really friends." 

Minki gasped, clutching his chest in fake pain. "You wound me. Of course we're friends!" 

"We are?" Jonghyun asked quietly, and Minki hated how unsure of himself he looked. He responded with a nod and smile, trying to make Jonghyun as comfortable as possible.

“Minki’s mom is the nicest.” Dongho spoke up. “She’s so welcoming, you’ll be best friends in half an hour.”

“Hm,” Jonghyun pressed his lips together, thinking. “Okay!”

“Great.” Minki grinned, at Minhyun, then sharing a softer smile with Jonghyun. “Can’t wait.”

 

↞↠

 

“That boy you had around for dinner was very nice.” His mom said from the doorway of the kitchen as MInki was washing up, Minhyun stood next to him, waiting to dry the dishes that Minki was still halfway through scrubbing. “Maybe, boyfriend material?”

“Jonghyun?” Minki asked, not wanting to turn and reveal the blush spreading across his face. “I don’t know, I’ve never thought about him like that.”

“Hmm, really?” Minhyun asked, and Minki could tell without looking that the blond was smirking.

“I hate you.” Minki muttered as his mother started to get excited about his new future boyfriend and how she was going to cook him so many Korean meals. Beside him, Minhyun dissolved into a fit of laughter. “Literally die.”

 

↞↠

 

**i <3 dongho **@optimushwang

ten seconds before this he said he hated me

 

**2 blessed 2 b stressed** @choiren

@optimushwang tHAT DOESN’T MAKE IT LESS TRUE

 

**i <3 dongho **@optimushwang

@choiren don’t deny it Xxxxxx

 

 

**_Liked by glorypath, optimushwang and 72 others!_ **

 

**pockyjr** His mom makes really good Korean food <3

_Load more comments_

**glorypath** i knew you were just using me to get to her hEARTBROKEN

**optimushwang** woww you look good and dAMN MINKI IS SHINING

**pockyjr** @optimushwang rt.

 

↞↠

 

**Jonghyun.** @pockyjr

I have a plan. I just need to stick to it.

 

**2 blessed 2 b stressed** @choiren

baekmin r so cute when will i ever

 

**i <3 dongho **@optimushwang

hey o just dropping by to say i LOVE MY BOYFRIEND

 

**i heart minhyun** @donghokng

new song on my soundcloud, dedicated to my amazing bf @optimushwang

 

↞↠

 

**jonghyun 02:45**

Minki?

 

**jonghyun 02:45**

Are you up?

 

**Me 02:53**

just woke up . whats’ up?”  

 

**jonghyun 02:54**

Sorry if I woke you. Go back to sleep

 

**Me 02:54**

im awake now. whats up?2

 

**jonghyun 02:55**

It’s the concert tomorrow

 

**jonghyun 02:55**

Well technically today. I’m really nervous.

 

**Me 02:59**

its’ going to be amazing. youve prepared everyone so well for this, it’s going to go so well and everyones going to see how talented you are.

 

**jonghyun 03:01**

It’s not really that I’m nervous for. You see…

 

**jonghyun 03:02**

I’m planning to confess to someone after the concert. I’m so scared that I’m going to chicken out and not go through with it. Or they’ll reject me.

 

**Me 03:05**

oh,,,,

 

**Me 03:07**

theyd be stupid if they said no

  
**Me 03:10**

im really tired so im going to sleep

 

**jonghyun 03:11**

Oh… Ok.

 

↞↠

 

“Have you seen Minki?” Jonghyun approached Aaron, who was really engrossed in a conversation with Minhyun. “I’ve only been seeing flashes of him all day, and I would love to talk to him before the concert.”

“He’s avoiding you.” Aaron answered bluntly, and Minhyun elbowed him, stepping forward to take control of the situation.

“Wha- Did I do something wrong?” Jonghyun asked, feeling his eyes sting. “I know we only just became friends but he’s become really special to me and if I’ve upset him then I need to make it up to him.”

Minhyun smiled at him, though it was a sad smile. “It’s not anything you did Jonghyun. This is something Minki needs to think about alone. He’ll come find you when he’s ready.” Jonghyun didn't understand, but suddenly Minhyun's pitying smile and Aaron's blank face were suffocating him. He nodded, turning to walk away and pretending that his hands weren’t now shaking the worst they had in 2 months.  

 

It was five minutes before the concert was meant to start and Jonghyun was slumped over a sink in the toilets. He felt sick with nerves and his hands hadn’t stopped shaking since he’d heard about Minki. The toilet door swung open and Jonghyun turned down on of the sinks, scooping up the water to wash his face.

When he looked up again, vision still a little blurry, his reflection made eye contact with Minki, who was looking at him with a frown.

“I’m technically still not talking to you.” He said quickly before Jonghyun could get a word in. “But I wanted to make sure that you were okay. You’re going to do amazing, Jonghyun. Don’t worry about it. I lo- I believe in you.” After his little speech Minki reached forward, took one of Jonghyun’s shaking hands and held it until it calmed. “Good luck.”

“Thank you.” Jonghyun said, and Minki nodded, turning to leave. Jonghyun watched his reflection go, chest aching a little.

 

↞↠

 

The crowd rose to their feet, some cheering as the orchestra stood, Jonghyun in the centre, glowing. He brought a microphone to his mouth. “I would like to thank everyone for working so hard. I couldn’t have done it without any of them. Their hard work and dedication in the orchestra has led up to all of this. Thank you guys.”

 

It was the orchestra’s turn to cheer and someone brought out the customary box of chocolates for the conductor. Minki beamed at Jonghyun - discreetly though, he was still avoiding the other. It was stupid really, but Minki needed time to get over Jonghyun and get used to the fact he’d probably be seeing Jonghyun walk around with his girlfriend. That he was going to confess to.

“Minki, are you okay?” Minhyun’s concerned voice broke Minki out of his thoughts, and he turned to see his friend frowning at him. “Are you thinking about it again?” He asked and Minki nodded, feeling a little pathetic. “Don’t worry, Minki, I know it will take time but that’s what you need. Time.”

“I know.” Minki nodded again, trailing after the third clarinet as the orchestra exited the stage. “It was a mistake, talking to him earlier. But he needed it. Min,” Minki’s voice cracked as he turned and let his best friend hug him.

“It’ll be okay.” Minhyun rubbed circles into Minki’s back. “I’ll catch up with you, okay. I need to quickly do something.” Before Minki could even question it Minhyun was out of sight, hurrying to catch up with someone and leaving Minki alone.

He wandered down to the practice room all his stuff was stored, and started to pack everything away, tucking his music into a folder and pulling his clarinet cleaning cloth out of his case. He paused to sigh halfway through the task, exhausted.

Minki didn’t even react when he heard the door open and close, but when a familiar cough rang out through the room he whipped around, blinking with wide eyes at Jonghyun. “Minki,” the older boy said, voice quiet. “What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing.” Minki answered, not breaking eye contact with him. “Nothing.” He repeated, voice softer.

“Then why are you avoiding me?” Jonghyun’s voice sounded like a plea. “I feel so selfish. I know it’s less than a day but I can’t cope without you. Minki, you bring out something amazing in me. I just-”  

“I like you!” Minki interrupted. “I like you and I have forever but last night you said you were confessing to someone and I,” his voice broke,” I couldn’t take losing you, so I just need time to get over it. Please.”

Silence filled the room, then a slight rustling as Jonghyun pulled some folded up paper from his back pocket. “Could you read this, please?”

“Jonghyun,” Minki turned a little, Jonghyun quickly grabbing his wrist.

 

“ _Please_.”

 

Minki sighed, taking the paper from Jonghyun and unfolding it. He cleared his throat and started to read out loud. “I would like to thank everyone for working so hard. I couldn’t have done it without any of them. Their hard work and dedication in the orchestra has led up to all of this. Thank you guys.” He paused. “This is just your speech from earlier.”

“Keep reading it.” Jonghyun said, cryptic smile on his face.

“However, there’s one person I especially want to thank. Choi Minki. Wait, what?”

Jonghyun took that as a cue to start talking himself, exactly like it was written on the paper. “Choi Minki, who I first noticed two years ago when I was a first violin and he was new clarinet. The Choi Minki who I saw and immediately fell for. Even though we only just really became friends, I feel so close to him. I’ve heard him defend me - basically a stranger - to someone when he didn’t need to. He’s let me cry on his shoulder. He may not realise it, but we actually share a biology class - that’s how I found out that he was funny and smart as well. All of this, I think, is what helped me fall for him.”

“What?” Minki stood, shell shocked as Jonghyun grinned sheepishly at him.

“When I said I was going to confess to someone after the concert, that was you.” Jonghyun explained. “And you don’t have to say anything or-” He was cut off when there was a soft peck against his lips, and Minki pulled away, looking the most flustered he had ever. Jonghyun chased his lips, pulling him closer as they kissed again.

“Wow.” Jonghyun exhaled afterwards, smiling at Minki cutely.

“That technically doesn’t count as saying anything, but I hope you get what I mean.” Minki joked, and Jonghyun - in a sudden change of character - smirked at him. A chill ran down Minki's spine.

“That you feel the same or that you wanted to kiss me?”

“They have the same connotations.” Minki shrugged, loving the smile that replaced Jonghyun's smug smirk. “Wow, I like you so much.” 

“Seriously, though.” Jonghyun reached for Minki’s hands. “You’ve done so much for me.”

“I wanted to.” Minki replied. “Because I like you.” Even that honest phrase seemed to completely fluster Jonghyun, as he turned away for a second to hide his red glow.

“So…” Jonghyun squeezed Minki’s hands and chuckling nervously. “Does this mean, we can date?”

“I would love nothing more.” Minki smiled sweetly, pecking Jonghyun on the lips once more.

“I actually have another confession.” Jonghyun admitted, looking a little embarrassed as Minki nodded at him, listening carefully. “You know when Kyungwon asked you out? I, I kind of asked her to do it so I could find out if you would say yes to me, a boy, if I ever asked. Looking back though that was probably stupid because -”

“That’s cute.” Minki cooed, interrupting his boyfriend before he started thinking too much. “How long have you liked me, then?”

“Since, about two years.” Jonghyun answered after some thought. “I know I didn’t really know you properly, but I felt like I did.”

“I’m not one to judge, I started liking you as soon as you were introduced as our new conductor, and before then you’d just been Jonghyun, who I knew of. I guess now you're Jonghyun Kim, hot conductor I can kiss whenever I want." As if to prove his point, Minki lent in and Jonghyun was happy to meet him halfway for a sweet kiss.

There was a knock at the door. “I don’t know what you’re doing in there.” Minhyun’s voice carried through the door. “But I kind of really need my clarinet case.”

 

↞↠

 

**_Liked by glorypath, donghokng and 324 others!_ **

 

**pockyjr** in our defense, we didn’t know people were looking

_Load more comments_

**optimushwang** WHERES SHY JONGHYUN GONE WTF

**glorypath** @optimushwang i sorted that out ;)

**glorypath** <3<3<3

 

↞↠

“He’s so hot.” Minki sighed, watching Jonghyun pack up his stuff, and next to him Minhyun rolled his eyes. “You’re just saying that because you get to bone him.” The pair exchanged a look, realizing why the conversation felt so familiar. So much had changed since that day, but for a moment everything felt the same. Minki still thought Jonghyun was hot, only now he also knew that he was an amazing kisser.

“Guilty as charged.” Minki shrugged, and Minhyun gagged. “Watch it, now my boyfriend’s conductor I could steal your seat any day.”

“That’s not true.” Jonghyun laughed, walking over to join the two as they waited for Dongho and Aaron. “He’s begged. Don’t worry Minhyun, you can keep your seat.” Minhyun smirked triumphantly at Minki, who was busy glaring at his boyfriend for exposing him.

“For now.” Minki snorted at the quick change in Minhyun’s expression, allowing the child in him to stick his tongue out at the blonde. Jonghyun wrapped an arm around him, leaning down to whisper. “You’re welcome. Can I have your mom’s Korean food tonight?”

“Might as well just move in, the amount of time you spend round there eating her food.” Minki fake grumbled, pulling out his phone to text his mother. “Look, she sent happy emojis because she prefers you to me, her own son.” Jonghyun smiled, Minki soon mirroring it as they looked at Mrs Choi's enthusiastic response.

“I don’t blame her.” Minhyun commented snidely, yelping when Minki whacked his shoulder.

 

↞↠

 

**the King** @aaronkwak

what i dont understand is why @pockyjr lets @choiren do those things to him

 

**4 blessed in lOVE** @choiren

@aaronkwak uM iTS CALLED LOVE????  
 

**Author's Note:**

> this is long for me lol 
> 
> twitter & tumblr are @uwuminki pls hmu!! i need more nu'est mutuals.


End file.
